


Intentional Voyeurism

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [33]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism, the other three are being watched, they don't know they are being watched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: A Bonus fic written for Kinktober 2020 Tim and Conner continue to indulge in voyeurism with Tim showing Conner something that happens about once a year.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Zeek Does Kinktober 2020 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948675
Kudos: 15





	Intentional Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are disabled so any purity crusaders are out of luck.
> 
> This is a bonus Kinktober fic for this this year. I am not using one specific prompt list but cherry picking from several of them. I wrote more than the standard 31 so I'm uploading this and the other bonus fics on the same day as Number 31. Consider it a halloween treat if you like them and a trick if you don't.
> 
> This particular bonus fic also part of the Two Voyeur's verse so it has also been added to that series.

Intentional Voyeurism

“Quiet otherwise they’ll hear us,” Tim said in at a volume level that only he could hear as they situated their self down in the hidden access point to the auxiliary bat cave. He did his best to comply but these tunnels were way to narrow so he wondered how the larger members of the bat clan got around in them. They finally reached a small room where he could stand up at least only to see what looked like a frame leading into a much bigger room where he could see Dick Grayson, Jason Todd and Roy Harper sharing drinks. “It’s two way glass so stay quiet,” Tim said from behind him still speaking incredibly low. He had to wonder how Tim did it, he’d tried several times to replicate it and he couldn't he was always louder even if he was just barely whispering. “We are just in time for the show.”

He found out what Tim meant when Roy just grabbed Jason and kissed him before doing the same to Dick. “They get together once a year it always ends in them screwing each other’s brains out and then pretending it didn’t happen,” Tim said still in the low voice. “I make it a point to film each and every one, but tonight we are going to watch it live as well so stay quiet.”

He didn’t trust his voice not to be too loud so he nodded and looked back at the action going on. It didn’t take the three men very long to lose everything they were wearing. Sure thanks to Tim’s collection that he occasionally shared on their date nights he’d seen it all on display before but not together and there was something different about seeing it live. “I know you have trouble staying quiet but just watch and let me do all the work.”

He realized what Tim meant as he felt Tim’s hands sliding up his shirt before going down to his belt buckle. He leaned forward slightly supporting himself with his tk to make things easier for the shorter Tim who quickly reached up and tweaked a nipple in annoyance which made him smile. Tim was annoyed every time their height difference came up and it amused him that Tim was so cheesed about it that he’d risk him making noise and getting them caught.

Not that there was much chance of those three hearing anything over their own very vocal noises. He had to admit he was a bit surprised at how vocal Jason was being in Tim’s vids of him he was usually quiet but with those two he was making a lot of noise. Tim seemed to get over his annoyance as the show continued and soon enough his pants were undone and pushed down along with his boxers. Tim’s talented fingers found his cock and started to stroke while the other hand played with his balls. 

As he watched Dick being spit roasted by Roy and Jason he felt the hands on his balls leave and then return coated in something slick and begin to work their way into his ass. He was always amazed at how prepared all the Bats were for anything. He moved his own hand down to take over jacking himself off as he felt Tim slide into him and reposition his own hands onto his hips for leverage. This was definitely going to be one of their top ten dates getting fucked by his boyfriend while secretly watching a three way live.

The end


End file.
